lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Metaninjas: The Movie/Transcript
The episode begins with Master Ulmulk heading to Ignacia where Ryouta and Midori are working at Four Weapons ironmonger.) Ryouta: (making a blade) To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right iron and plenty of heat. Cool it off...and Presto! (Sighs in sadness as his sword got tangled up.) Midori: (laughs) You made it too quickly, Ryouta. Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say... Ryouta: I know...no matter how many flames you have, experience is not something you learn overnight. That works for you, Midori, but I am gonna be a better ironmonger than Dad ever was. Master Ulmulk: (entering the shop) Hmm...your iron is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? Ryouta: Ninja? Huh, you are a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, grandpa. And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! Master Ulmulk: Hmm...too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. (Midori motions to Ryouta to show Wu around.) Ryouta: Let me sh...(Master Ulmulk disappears)...he was just...forget it. (A dark cloud then appears over Ignacia, heralding the arrival of the zombie. Upon the arrival, three zombie Generals appear riding a Zombie Pickup Truck.) Knuckle: Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I am dying to go down there. Kruncher: You nitwit, you are already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Sensei Samurar. (changing tone, talking to Samurar) With all due respect, last time...you did say...I could go first. Samurar: Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!!! (All the Zombie Vehicles accelerate in full speed.) (The citizens of Triboria cheer and charge at the oncoming Pickup Trucks.) Samurar: Boo! (The citizens turn and flee as the Zombie Army rushes past them.) Midori: (noticing them from the shop) What are they? Ryouta: (wearing armor) I don't know. Stay here. (Ryouta battles the zombie warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Ryouta's foot.) Ryouta: Ow! Bite this! (Kicks the zombie's head away.) (As two Zombies clap for the extraordinary performance, Midori sneaks up behind them and performs a stealth attack.) Ryouta: (surprised at Midori's attack) I thought I told you to stay back! Midori: And what? Let you have all the fun? (As the siblings fight the Zombie Army, Cruncher and Knuckle sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside.) Cruncher: you are not looking hard enough! (Hits Knuckle with a samurai helmet.) Knuckle: Ow! you are not looking hard enough! (Hits Cruncher in retaliation.) (As the two zombie Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samurar was looking for.) Cruncher and Knuckle: The map! (Back outside, Ryouta finishes the last of the zombie warriors when Samurar approaches him. Ryouta takes out his weapon while Samurar takes out four more.) Ryouta: (realizing how handicapped he is) Oops... (Samurar easily disarms Ryouta and knocks him down without a problem. As Samurar is about to give him a deadly blow, a golden tornado approaches Samurar and attacks him.) Master Ulmulk: (inside the tornado) Ninja Go! (attacks Samurar) Samurar: Master Ulmulk! Your Battlejitzu looks rusty. Master Ulmulk: Nothing like rotten flesh to sharpen its edge, Samurar. (Samurar notices a knocked down Ryouta and a water tank above him. Samurar then destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Ryouta.) Ryouta: (noticing the tank) Oh no! Master Ulmulk: Ninja Go! (performs Battlejitzu and rescues Ryouta.) Samurar: (retreats into his Zombie Pickup Truck with the map, but not before leaving Master Ulmulk a message) Sensei Kenji says take the girl! Master Ulmulk: (shocked) Sensei Kenji? (Cruncher laughs as he launches the Pickup Truck's rotten flesh hand to grab Midori.) Ryouta: Midori!!! (The Zombie Army escape with Midori in their hands.) Ryouta: (saddened) They took Midori... Master Ulmulk: I told you. (hits Ryouta's head with a bamboo stick) Useless. Ryouta: (furious) Argh! You could've done something! You could've used your...Twistitzu or your... Master Ulmulk: (correcting Ryouta) Battlejitzu! Ryouta: But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back! Master Ulmulk: Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samurar, king of Hell. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Sensei Kenji, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought. Ryouta: Sensei Kenji?! Hell?! What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?! Master Ulmulk: What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Battlejitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Battlejitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the nun chucks of electricty, the chakrams of Ice and the blade of flames! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to Hell. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Sensei Kenji and I need to find those weapons before he does. Ryouta: you are the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map? Master Ulmulk: No. I came for something greater. You. Since my brother cannot enter his realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samurar. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the flames inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Battlejitzu Master. Ryouta: Look, I'm flattered to think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. (Master Ulmulk knocks Ryouta down as he tries to walk away.) Master Ulmulk: Ha ha. Clunky bill! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the flames that burns inside. Only when you become a Battlejitzu Master, will you be able to face...Sensei Kenji. (The next day, Ryouta struggles to climb the mountain Master Ulmulk climbs to reach the Monastery of Battlejitzu.) Ryouta: (exhausted from the mountain climbing) How long is training gonna be?! Master Ulmulk: (pauses for a second) Patience. (they enter the monastery) You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner. Ryouta: (surprised) A monastery? You expecting to learn to fight in a place of peace? Master Ulmulk: Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. Ryouta: But there's nothing here. (Master Ulmulk clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button he pushes that reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.) Ryouta: (amazed) Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? (Goes on top of one the training poles as it descends.) Master Ulmulk: (pauses in a moment of worry) Oh dear... (Ryouta gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.) Master Ulmulk: Complete the training course before I finish my coffee. Then we will see if you are ready. (drinks up his coffee) Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again. Ryouta: (confused) Failed?!! But I did not even start to... Master Ulmulk: (closing the entrance of the monastery) Patience. (For the next couple of days, Ryouta trains, but does not succeed his expectations, making Master Ulmulk fail him over and over again.) (One day, a determined Ryouta attempts the training procedure once again as Master Ulmulk watches. Just as Master Ulmulk is about to drink his coffee, Ryouta knocks it off in order for him not to fail him. When he pours some more coffee into another cup, he notices that Ryouta is nowhere to be found.) Ryouta: (Surprising Master Ulmulk, who was just looking for him.) Was that one sugar...or two? (Master Ulmulk is impressed with Ryouta's progress and enters the inside of the monastery.) Ryouta: So, am I gonna learn this Battlejitzu I've been hearing about? Master Ulmulk: You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. (closes the entrance) My advice is to get some sleep. (Later that night, three unknown ninja enter the monastery as Sensei is asleep and Ryouta is preparing for bed.) Master Ulmulk: (in a flashback) My advice is to get some sleep. Ryouta: (talking to himself) Oh yeah?! Well take this! (The first ninja enters mysteriously on the front entrance wielding a pair of nun chucks.) And this! (The second ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of chakrams.) And this! (Ryouta then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a scythe.) (The three ninja ambush Ryouta and prepare to attack him.) Ryouta: (realizing his troubling situation) Oops... Ryouta attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the Ninja attack him to the floor of the Monastery of Battlejitzu. Ryouta then turns on the training equipment to attack the other Ninja. As the fight continues to take part, Ryouta lands on one of the Ninja, making the other two dog pile on them when Master Ulmulk stops the fight.) Master Ulmulk: Stop!! Garlic, Alec and Jockey: Yes, Master. Ryouta: (confused) Wait a minute, they're your students too? (Master Ulmulk nods.) This was my final test, wasn't it... Alec: (cutting Ryouta) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three... Garlic: (cutting Alec) Uh, what he's trying to say, Master Ulmulk, is that three of us have trained together. We are solid. Ryouta: Did not look so solid to me. Jockey: Master, what is the meaning of this? Master Ulmulk: Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninja Go! (Master Ulmulk uses his Battlejitzu to change the outfits of the four Ninja and give them each a weapon. .) Garlic: Whoa! How'd he do that?! Alec: (elated) Whoa! Look what color I am! Garlic: Wait a minute, I am still black. (Master Ulmulk starts donning each Ninja with their respective element.) Master Ulmulk: Ryouta, Master of Flames. It burns right in you. Alec is yellow. Master of Electricity. Alec: Heh, that is not all I am the master of. I do A lot of inventing. A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A lot of poetry... Garlic: (sighs) More like "Mouth of Electricity". Master Ulmulk: Black Ninja is Garlic. Solid as rock. Master of Earth. Garlic: 'And as much as my boners ''(talking to Ryouta) Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back, and for the record, there is not nothing in this world I am afraid of. '''Jockey: Except for dragons. Garlic: (annoyed) Dragons are not from this world, Jockey. I said in this world. Master Ulmulk: And White Ninja is Jockey. Master of Ice. And sealed with sixth sense. Ryouta: (intrigued) I sense this one takes things way too seriously. Jockey: (not getting the joke) You too have the gift? Alec: (laughs) He's just making a joke, Jockey. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh? Jockey: (sarcastically speaking) Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha. (Alec shakes his head in sadness.) Master Ulmulk: Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones. Who will protect the four weapons of Battlejitzu...from Master Kenji. Ryouta: But what about my sister?! Alec: (gasps excitedly) We are saving a girl? Does she have a big a*s? Garlic: Alec... Alec: I...I just wanna know what we are getting ourselves into. Does she like yellow? Ryouta: F**k off! Master Ulmulk: When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon. Garlic: Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Battlejitzu. Master Ulmulk: Battlejitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked if the key is ready to be found. (pauses for a moment) Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage. Garlic: Great... Alec: Now we have to find the key? Garlic: Yeah...I am feeling like he's taking us for a ride. Ryouta: Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up. (The next day, the four Ninja pull the horse carriage which Master Ulmulk is sitting on as they travel to the Caverns of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon.) Alec: (mocking Ryouta) "Sign me up." Way to go, spark plug. Jockey: I sense this is some strange form of team-building. Garlic: Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go. Ryouta: So, where did Master find you three? Garlic: Let's just say if it wasn't for Master Ulmulk, I don't we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits. (In a flashback, Garlic is seen climbing a mountain when he stumbles across Master Ulmulk drinking tea.) Alec: I was testing my invention. (In a flashback, Alec is shown to be testing his gliders, which were working well. Unfortunately, he crashed through a billboard, noticing Master Ulmulk after the accident.) Jockey: And I was testing myself. (In a flashback, Jockey is meditating under frozen water when he almost drowns after seeing Master Ulmulk, who also was apparently underwater the whole time.) Ryouta: You're right, if it weren't for Master, none of us would... Master Ulmulk: (cutting Ryouta) Shh...Stop! (they arrive at the Caverns of Despair) The Caverns of Despair. Samorar must be close in unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power... Alec: (cutting Master) Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Garlic, you got the plan? Garlic: Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then...(notices Ryouta's absence)...where's Ryouta? (as the Ninja are looking for Ryouta, it is shown that he is already on ground level) Alec: (sighs) Let's go. (The three Ninja ditch their plan and proceed to Ryouta's route instead. When Ryouta get's caught by one of the Skulkin warriors, the other three attack him in order not to alert the others of the Ninja's presence.) Ryouta: (noticing the map Samorar has) The map! (At the conveyer belt, as the zombie Army are collecting stones, Knuckle notices something he considers special while Garlic, Alec and Jockey ride the conveyer belt unnoticed.) Knuckle: Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something! Cruncher (annoyed) that is another stone, you bonehead! Knuckle But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like. (As he bites the stone and shrieks in agony, Cruncher shakes his head in sadness.) (Meanwhile, Ryouta advances closer to the map while his teammates follow him using other routes.) Alec: (slapping Ryouta after finally catching up to him) What's the matter with you? (Ryouta silently tells him to quiet down.) (Samorar laughs as he studies the map and leaves it on his base.) Alec: (noticing the map in a different view) It's upside-down. They dug it at the wrong spot. Jockey: The golden weapon is near. (Grabs it with one of his shurikens without Samorar noticing.) Ryouta: (after studying the map) There's no time to waste. (Takes off without his team again.) Alec: What is it with that guy? Always in a rush. (As Ryouta sneaks in without being noticed, he tries to push a boulder out of the way when his teammates arrive.) Garlic: (reminding Ryouta about teamwork) Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that We are team. Ryouta: Yeah, whatever. (The four Ninja push the boulder aside and enter the inside of the Cavern to see the Scythe of Quakes.) Alec: (in excitement) Wow! That is so cool! (His echo alerts the Skulkin Army while Garlic tells him to lower his voice.) Garlic: (after retrieving the Scythe) Not so loud. Alec: Come on. Don't be paranoid. We are totally on the opposite side of the Caverns. Garlic: Zip it, okay? (throws the Scythe to Ryouta) Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy. (As the Ninja leave, a dragon head opens its mouth wide open.) Garlic: Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner. (As Garlic is leading the path, he comes across Samorar and the Skulkin, preparing for battle with his teammates.) (As the Ninja fight the Skulkin, Jockey calls Ryouta.) Jockey: Ryouta! Throw it here! (Ryouta throws the Scythe to him) Going low! (Throws the Scythe to Garlic's direction.) Ryouta: There's too many of them. Alec: Let me handle that. (As Alec is fighting them, he realizes the battle is just like the training course back at the Monastery.) Alec: Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the blade! Here comes the dummy! (Alec later on performs the Battlejitzu technique.) Ryouta: (surprised) Battlejitzu! Alec! What's the key?! Alec: I am just going through the motions. This is what Master must have meant when he said we already know it. Ryouta: Over the planks! Dodge the blade! Here comes the dummy! (Ryouta also performs the Battlejitzu technique) Cruncher: (Misinterpreting the use of the word "dummy" while laughing at Knuckle.) He just called you a dummy. Knuckle: No, he called you a dummy. (The two Skulkin Generals retreat when they see Jockey's Battlejitzu heading their direction.) Jockey: I sense you do not stand a chance. Samorar: (after realizing the danger they're in) Retreat! (The whole zombie Army retreat as the four tornadoes head towards them.) Garlic: Huh! Guess they did not want a second surfing of these babies. (kisses his biceps) (Ryouta and Alec react in sadness because of Garlic's lame punchlines.) Garlic: Good thing they did not check out the merchandise in the back. (Garlic turns around and is shocked to see what is behind the team.) Ryouta: (celebrating) Alright! Alec: (celebrating) Woo hoo hoo! Garlic: (still in shock) Uh...guys... Jockey: (questioning) did not Master say there was a guardian protecting the weapons? Garlic: (stuttering) Is...that...a...that is not what I think it is. Is it? Alec: You mean a dragon? Ryouta: That sure looks like a dragon. Jockey: I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one. (The Earth Dragon spits out sand as the four duck for cover. They then try to flee.) Garlic: I thought dragons weren't from this world!! (Ryouta uncovers the Scythe to use it.) Alec: (seeing what Ryouta is planning) No no, Ryouta. Bad idea. Master told us not to. Ryouta: You better keep your mouth shut. Garlic: (as Ryouta is charging towards the Earth Dragon with the Scythe) Ryouta! Don't! (Ryouta goes on to use the Scythe anyway. The Earth Dragon collapses after the use of the Scythe while the Ninja retreat.) Ryouta: We got our escape! Garlic: We will use Battlejitzu. (The Earth Dragon follows them as they escape using Battlejitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't escape the Cavern.) Garlic: (after the Ninja escaped) That was so awesome! Ryouta: Yes! We are unbelievable! Jockey: We are the best! Alec: Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"! Master Ulmulk: (infuriated) Enough! (All four Ninja pause and pay attention to Master.) I told you not to use the Scythe! Alec: (pointing fingers at Ryouta) He did it. Ryouta: (surprised) What? Garlic: I warned him, Master. Ryouta: Using it was my only option. Master Ulmulk: And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! Huh?! Ryouta: They took my sister, remember?! Master Ulmulk: There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right. (Ryouta realizes the mistake he made and follows right behind his team.) (Meanwhile, in Hell, Samorar begs Master Kenji for forgiveness.) Samorar: Master, I have failed you. They have learned Battlejitzu and they have the Scythe. Master Kenji: Good. (much to Samorar's surprise) Then my brother was there. Samorar: If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the... Master Kenji: (cutting Samorar) No. Let them think they're winning. Samorar: But...I...do not understand. Master Kenji: Everything is going to plan. (laughs evilly while Samorar complies) Alec: I spy something...white! Garlic: (sighs) Could you try to be quiet for once? This is not easy. (The riverboat then stumbles as they are sailing ahead.) Alec: (groans) I spy something broken! Ryouta: (worried) If Master knows the way to the next Gold Weapon, then why is he not steering the ship? We have been drifting aimlessly for miles. Jockey: Master's wisdom is beyond my own. Master Ulmulk: The most powerful move in Battlejitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Flames! Electricity! Alec: Uh...what happens when all of them are combined? Master Ulmulk: The Vortex of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing. (Ryouta attempts a few moves that might activate the Vortex of Creation.) Master Ulmulk: (warning Ryouta) No, Ryouta! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences. Ryouta: Disastrous consequences. Right...(The riverboat then crashes on an icy land.) Garlic: Uh...wasn't me. Ryouta: Did I do that? Master Ulmulk: No. We are here. (The Ninja then walk to the Weapon's direction.) Garlic: (observing the place) Whoa...looks like someone's already been here. Jockey: (after locating the Morningstars of Ice) The Morningstars! (Jockey reaches for them in mid-air, but gets Cold in the process, wakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Ninja then escape the Cold Wasteland with the Morningstars and a Cold Jockey. They crash onto a dead end, unfreezing Jockey.) Jockey: (after crashing) Ow. (The Ninja head to the Floating Ruins to collect the Nun Chucks of Electricity. The Zombies are shown to be following the Ninja.) Jockey: We are being followed. Alec: Now let's go! (The Ninja climb to the top of a ruin attached to the ground by a chain.) Alec: (after reaching the Weapon) Heh, alright! (Just as he is about to leave, the Electricity Dragon appears out of nowhere. This gives Alec a chance to jump off with the support of his gliders while his fellow comrades follow suit. Upon seeing the Ninja escape, Samurar laughs evilly as things going according to plan. The Ninja escape to the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja are celebrating as Master Ulmulk meditates.) Ryouta: Come on, Master. Join us. Master Ulmulk: There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep! Alec: Aww...Master...look, you gotta admit, we are kicking their rotten asses. Ryouta: Get up here. Show us some moves. Master Ulmulk: Umm...I guess I could. Now this move is very special. Jockey: (not following the situation) But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences? (Everyone starts laughing, thinking it's a joke.) Ryouta: Jockey, is that a joke? A sense of humor...you found it! Master Ulmulk: (singing and dancing) Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm...oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet. (Ryouta and Alec laugh and join him dancing, with Garlic playing the drums and Jockey meditating. As they all sleep, a voice starts calling Ryouta.) Midori: (whispering) Ryouta...Ryouta... Ryouta: (waking up) Huh? Midori: Ryouta... Ryouta: What's that? Midori: I have to go...(she starts running away) Ryouta: Midori! Wait up! (chases after her) Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! (he loses Midori) Midori! Where are you?! (He spots the Flame Temple and goes to the entrance when the door opens.) Midori: Ryouta... Ryouta: Midori? (He proceeds to the inside of the temple.) (Upon searching for his sister, he finds her standing in front of the Blade of Flames.) Ryouta: (relieved) Midori! Midori: Don't worry. (morphing into the shadow of Lord Kenji) I'm right here, brother. (laughs evilly) Ryouta: Kenji... Lord Kenji: Forgot something? Ryouta: You can not hurt me here. You are banished. Trapped in Hell. Lord Kenji: And that is why you are going to remove the Blade of Flames for me. Ryouta: I don't think so! Lord Kenji: Are you sure about that? (He disappears as the real Midori is chained above the magma.) Midori: Ryouta! Ryouta: Midori! Lord Kenji: If you don't remove the Blade, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister? Midori: You know it's a trap. I can free...myself (struggles with the chains) Okay, that is tight. (Midori is dropped closer to the magma.) Ryouta: Midori! Lord Kenji: Tick tock. Tick tock. (Ryouta reaches for the Blade and activates his Battlejitzu.) Ryouta: Ninja, Go! (He cuts off the chain and rescues Midori while Kenji laughs evilly.) Ryouta: Stay close. Midori: (in fear) Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Ryouta: (talking to Kenji) You can not hurt us! You are only a shadow! Lord Kenji: Even shadows have their uses. (A shadow version of Ryouta appears in front of him and Midori.) Midori: (after noticing the shadow) Ryouta! Look out! Ryouta: Stay back, Midori. Midori: (confused) Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind. (Ryouta attempts to attack his own shadow, but nothing is working while the shadow easily attacks him.) Midori: (after noticing the handicap) That is not fair! Lord Kenji: Oh, am I being too hard? (More Ryouta shadows are created). (Ryouta struggles to get up as he trying to fight them. One of the shadows disarms him and picks up the Blade when Master Ulmulk appears out of nowhere and attacks the shadows, retrieving the Blade back.) Lord Kenji: Brother. I see you protect one, but what about the other three? Master Ulmulk: They are safe! Far from you grasp, Kenji! Lord Kenji: I would not be so confident. (Kenji shows Ryouta and Ulmulk what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Garlic wakes up in front of a Zombies Warrior and reaches for his Scythe, but it is taken by Cruncher while Knuckle stands on top of Jockey and Alec and Samurar wielding the collected Gold Weapons.) Samurar: I believe these belong to Lord Kenji now. (The Zombies celebrate over their victory.) Master Ulmulk: My brother must not unite the four Weapons. We must keep them apart! Lord Kenji: Awaken, guardian of the deep! They are scoffeeling the Blade! You must not let them escape! (Ulmulk jumps on top of the Flames Dragon's head as it reaches out of the magma. It roars angrily, making Midori scream. It seals the trio inside the temple so that they would not escape.) Ryouta: There's no way out! He's taken away all our options. Master Ulmulk: All but one...(Ulmulk jumps onto a stone suspended on the magma) Ryouta: (shocked) Master, what are you doing?! (Ulmulk cuts the stone using the Blade.) Lord Kenji: (enraged) No, you idiot! Master Ulmulk: If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Blade of Flames to the Hell. It is my sacrifice to pay... Ryouta: No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way! (Master Ulmulk drinks his last cup of coffee before falling off to Hell.) Ryouta: (after Ulmulk falls off to Hell) No! Lord Kenji: Then I will see you there, brother! (his shadow follows Master Ulmulk to Hell) Ryouta: This is all my fault. Master won't be able to hold up for long. (The Flames Dragon appears behind both Ryouta and Midori, which the latter notices.) Midori: (worried) Forget Master. What about us? (Ryouta and Midori are forced to deal with the Flames Dragon by themselves. Meanwhile, Garlic, Jockey and Alec are still in the Forest of Tranquility tied up and hung on a tree by the Zombies.) Samurar: To the Flames Temple! Zombies: Yeah! Lord Kenji: (in shadow form) My brother has taken the Blade of Flames to Hell. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late! Samurar: Uh...change of plans. To Hell! (During the Zombies's celebration, Knuckle's Blade gets replaced by a stick.) Cruncher: What happened to your weapon? (Knuckle throws the stick away. The Zombies depart to Hell.) Garlic: (coughs) Great. Now what? Alec: (revealing Knuckle's stolen Blade) Now, we get outta here. Garlic: Uh, Alec. Before you do that, you might wanna...(Alec cuts the rope, sending the three Ninja to the floor.)...warn us. Jockey: Let's go! (The Ninja pursuit to follow the Zombies.) Samurar: (on the Zombie Pickup Truck) Faster! We need to go faster to cross to Hell! (As some vehicles cross over to Hell, the three Ninja catch up to them.) Garlic: There they are! (The Ninja finally get to their vehicles.) Samurar: More speed! We'll never get home at this rate. (The Zombie Pickup Truck loses acceleration.) Samurar: Uh...what's wrong? (Garlic is shown to be pulling the chain off the vehicle. Jockey gets on the vehicle and knocks off two Warriors. Alec knocks off the remaining two Warriors.) Samurar: Get them! Alec: Ninja, Go! (activates his Battlejitzu to knock off the warriors attempting to eliminate the Ninja) (Alec attempts to punch the padlock that secures the Gold Weapons, but nothing happens and feels pain from the impact.) Alec: (groans) Okay...that is why they make keys. (Garlic tries to knock off Cruncher and Knuckle with his scythe) Alec: Hey, Garlic...(Garlic accidentally hits Alec's throat with his scythe, causing the latter's neck to snap. Garlic knocks off Cruncher and Knuckle in the process,) Garlic: Alec. Sorry. I did not see you. Jockey: (approaching the driver of the Zombie Pickup Truck) Greetings...(Samurar knocks him off the vehicle but manages to hang on. In the process, Samurar knocks off the driver and drives the vehicle himself. Samurar drives at full speed enough for the three Ninja to fall off the vehicles and for him to cross-over to Hell.) Alec: (mumbling) We did not stop them. Garlic: You don't need to say it. I know. We lost. (The three Ninja stand in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat.) Master Ulmulk: Hmm...Hell. (He sees some Zombie Warriors walking by and hides from them as he wraps up the Blade of Flame and searches for Lord Kenji. Meanwhile, Alec, Jockey and Garlic reach the Flame Temple to look for Ryouta and Master Ulmulk.) Garlic: Ryouta! Master! Jockey: The Blade of Flame was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in Hell. The end is drawing near. Garlic: Ugh...great. The one place no mortal can cross over. Ryouta: (inside the temple) We might not be able to cross over...(The temple entrance opens as Ryouta, Midori and the Flame Dragon exit.)...but a dragon can. (Garlic screams and hides behind one of the collumns due to his fear of dragons.) Midori: Our dad used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them. Garlic: (chuckles in fear) Are you insane?! Ryouta: Once he realized we were trying to protect the Blade of Flame, he actually became quite a softie...(plays with the dragon)...knock it off. Alec: (mumbling to Midori) Do you like yellow? (coughs) Jockey: He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like yellow. Midori: It is my favorite color. Alec: (mumbling) Yes. (Ryouta shakes his head) Ryouta: Midori... Midori: This is goodbye, isn't it? (Ryouta nods his head) Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own. Ryouta: I promise I will not be gone for long. Midori: I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return. (Alec and Jockey hop on the Flame Dragon.) Garlic: You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that...thing. (The Flame Dragon looks at Garlic.) Ryouta: You are right, Garlic. But I got a way to fix that. (The next day, each Ninja is shown to be riding their respective elemental dragon as Garlic awkwardly rides the Earth Dragon by standing on it.) Garlic: (in fear) Easy...not so fast... Alec: Whoa! This is awesome! Jockey: Yes. This is quite fun. Garlic: So how do the dragons cross over to Hell? Ryouta: I think were about to find out... (The dragons descend at full speed and do a Battlejitzu Vortex, crossing over to Hell.) Garlic: Is it over? Ryouta: Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing. (The dragons further increase their acceleration.) Ryouta: They're speeding up! Hold on! (There is a moment of silence as the four Ninja and their dragon almost reach Hell. They reach Hell moments later.) Garlic: Solid ground. We made it! (They notice the structure of Hell, the vehicles of the Zombie and the building.) Jockey: (after noticing a building) Master's inside. Ryouta: They're expecting us. (They observe every Zombie member being searched before they enter the building as a cart full of waste barrows appears.) Cruncher: Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection Knuckle: Ninja search. (He manages to knock off everything that was on the cart) Clear pass. (Cruncher sighs in disappointment.) (Meanwhile, the Ninja try to enter the building without being noticed when they hang onto a Spykor creature. Alec notices this and tries to warm his comrades, but due to losing his voice, he can't get through them.) Garlic: Can I be a first to say It is been an absolute pleasure since Alec lost his voice? (Ryouta nods in agreement) (They all notice what they were hanging on and let go immediately as they land on the ground. This attracts the Zombies' attention.) Knuckle: Uh...if there're more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja? Cruncher: I think It is just ninja. Knuckle: Oh, okay. Then, Ninja!!! (The Zombie Army surrounds the four Ninja.) Garlic: I count ten boneheads to every one of us...and I like these odds. (The Spykor begin to descend from the ceiling.) Ryouta: Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas? (Meanwhile, Master Ulmulk is still searching for his brother as he reaches the base level of the building when Lord Kenji appears from behind.) Lord Kenji: (laughs) Brother. Master Ulmulk: Brother. (uncovers the Blade of Flame) Lord Kenji: Seize the Blade! (A bunch of Zombie Warriors surround him.) Master Ulmulk: Ninja Go! (uses Battlejitzu to knock off the hostiles) You'll have to take it from me! Samurar: My pleasure. (He battles Ulmulk, using the other three Gold Weapons to his advantage.) Lord Kenji: (to Samurar) Teach him a lesson. (The Ninja are shown to be surrounded by the Zombie Warriors and Spykor.) Ryouta: Any ideas? I'm still all ears (Attempts to slice a Warrior with his Blade. Alec gets an idea.) Alec: (mumbling) Vortex of Creation. Ryouta: Huh? Garlic: You feel a weird sensation? Alec: (mumbling) No. Jockey: You ate an odd crab? Alec: Vortex of Creation. Ryouta: I got it. I got it. Two minutes on vacation. Huh? Huh? Alec: (regaining his voice) Vortex of Creation! Garlic, Ryouta and Jockey: Oh... Jockey: Welcome back. Garlic: But it could lead to disastrous consequences. Ryouta: We're about to have a disastrous consequence. Garlic: Let's do this. Earth! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Ryouta: Flame! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Jockey: Ice! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Alec: Electricty! (emerges into Battlejitzu) Ninja: Ninja Go! (They all combine their elemental Battlejitzu Vortexes into a large Vortex and begins to suck in everything. They end up creating a Ferris-Wheel with trapped Zombies. When Cruncher sees Knuckle enjoying fairy floss, he purposely makes him drop it.) Ryouta: Come on! We have no time to waste! (The Ninja proceed to the bottom of the building, witnessing the fight between Samurar and Master Ulmulk. The other Ninja try to help Master Ulmulk, but are stopped by Ryouta.) Ryouta: No. This is Master's fight. (Master Ulmulk shoots fire out of the Blade of Flame, but misses and Samurar uses the Chakrams of Ice to freeze the Blade of Flame on the ground. He then uses the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground into pieces and the Nun Chucks of Electricty to disarm Ulmulk. Samurar approaches the Blade, much to Ulmulk's worry.) Lord Kenji: Bring me the Four Weapons. Samurar: (betraying Kenji) No! You will obey me now! (Kenji laughs mockingly as Samurar loses control over the Weapons. Ulmulk jumps to where his students are standing.) Master Ulmulk: No one can handle all of their power at once. Lord Kenji: Selfish idiot. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal? Samurar: What's happening to me? Lord Kenji: You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this gustly place. Samurar: Uh-oh. (screams and later on vanishes) (This creates a portal.) Master Ulmulk: dad would not want you to do this, brother. Lord Kenji: dad is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! (jumps to the portal and begins talking to Ulmulk) You. You were his favorite. (escapes Hell.) (Master Ulmulk and the Ninja jump to where the Four Weapons are.) Master Ulmulk: He is dead, but he will return. Ryouta: Then we will be ready for him. Garlic: And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans. (The Ninja pick up the Weapons of their respective element, with Ryouta picking up the Blade of Flame, Alec picking up the Nun Chucks of Electricty, Jockey picking up the Chakrams of Ice and Garlic picking up the Scythe of Quakes.) Master Ulmulk: Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored...for now. (Back in Triboria, the light is restored while Midori waits for Ryouta back at Four Weapons Blacksmith. She sees him and his friends return and runs to him in excitement.) Midori: Ryouta! (runs to give Ryouta a hug) Alec: Hey, my turn! (Midori runs to give him a hug too (which Ryouta has no problem with).) (The citizens of Triboria celebrate the victory.) Midori: I'm so happy You are back. Ryouta: For now...bt It is not over. Lord Kenji will return. (The excitement of the citizens quickly turns to worry.) Garlic: And we will be ready for him. (The citizens are excited again.) (The Ninja high-five each other with their Gold Weapons, causing them to make a strong blast that knocks them down due to their great power combined.) Ryouta: Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again. Garlic: Ugh...good idea. Alec: Yeah, we will stick to high-fives instead. Jockey: Agreed. (Everyone laughs.) Jockey: (still lacking sense of humor) Is that a joke? (The episode ends with Ryouta putting on his Ninja hood, signifying that he is ready for any upcoming challenge.) Category:Metaninjas Category:Transcripts Category:Long Pages Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Metaninajs Transcripts